RWBY vs Link
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: The title says it all. Link will fight all members of team RWBY at one point or another but during the tournament it's interrupted by Ganondorf. What will happen then? Discontinued, I got to boring to continue. unless you want it in the comments
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rwby or the Legend of Zelda. Even though I wish I did

Rwby vs Link

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in vale, only a few days until the tournament. Team rwby was training in the emerald forest.

Weiss was fighting Ruby when Ruby hit Weiss's Rapier out of her hand. "Ruby! Look at what you did; now I have to go find it. I really hate that!" Weiss stormed off looking her weapon, Ruby yelled "I'm sorry!" as she followed Weiss. Weiss saw her weapon and went for it but a stranger in green picks it up first. "Hey that is my weapon!" yelled Weiss. The green stranger handed the weapon to its owner. "You need to be more careful. If your weapon comes out of your hand then you can kiss victory goodbye" Weiss glared at him. "What do you know?" The strange man looked at Weiss "Are you challenging me?" Weiss looked at the stranger, "Fine." Weiss pulled her Rapier and charged at the stranger. He lifted up his shield and blocked the attack then he hit Weiss's sword. Weiss looked at the stranger then launched another attack, but again he blocked it. Ruby looked at the stranger "Who are you" The Stanger looked at Ruby "My name is link" Weiss started to use ice dust but Link used his chain shot and avoided it. "I haven't seen anything like this before. Is it magic?" Weiss yelled "No it's Dust." Link pulled out his bow and had fire arrows. Weiss said "That looks like a dust arrow." Link shoot it and then jumped down, He pulled out din's fire and used it Weiss used ice dust to stop it. Link put his sword away. "Let's use our swords, I'll even let you have a teammate, I would like to test all of you." Weiss and Ruby agreed and got ready. "Get ready to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby had crimson rose out. Link looked at it in awe. Weiss and Ruby rushed towards Link, he deflected every hit. Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow, Both Ruby and Weiss dodged it. "Where is it going to land?" Link said.

In vale Cardin was walking when he got an arrow in his knee. "Oh my knee!"

Ruby looked at link and went for the opening and hit link but his armor took the hit. Link saw his shirt and saw it was ripped. He put his sword away and looked at Weiss "I guess you win this time. Now I need to go find that arrow." Link left the two girls and ran towards where he saw his arrow go. Link went but dropped a bottle full of milk. "He dropped this." Ruby said then going after him "Ruby where are you going?" Weiss says following Ruby. Ruby said "He needs his milk." Yang saw Ruby and Weiss leave so she got Blake to go with them.

Link and team RWBY are now in vale. Link sees where his arrow landed. He throws a fairy in a bottle then chain shot the bottle. Link leaves quickly and runs into someone who had on Armor and had Blond hair "I'm sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Link, He then helped up the person. "Thanks um. My name is Jaune. And you are?" Link told him, then Ruby found him "Hey I found this bottle of milk, you dropped it." Jaune said "Hey how are you doing Ruby?" Ruby didn't even notice that Jaune "Well you know same old same old." The rest of team Rwby and team Jnpr meet. "We might want to go. You know where my arrow was. We might want to go" the two teams looked at link. "Why? What did you do?" Ruby said. "Let's just say armor doesn't cover knees." Link used his chain shot and left the two teams. Everyone though then Pyrra and Blake pulled everyone away.


	3. Chapter 3 Midna and referances

Chapter 3

Ruby was in her dorm when she was talking to yang. "…But that sounds unbelievable. I mean Trading card on air cars. The show has gone real down." Yang said. As she said that Sun came down "Hey have you seen Blake I have to tell her something." Yang and Ruby looked at each other than at Sun "What do you need to tell her?" Yang asked. Sun looked at them "She asked me about that person "Link" and I have some info she might like." Ruby said "Why?" Sun didn't know.

In Professor Ozpin's office Link was standing in front of Ozpin. "Why do I have to give almost everything to Her?" Ozpin looked at Link. "You need new things. Modern day things can beat most of your stuff, like your bow. You can have guns and materials to make your new weapons but most have to go. And I thought you liked (Or loved) Midna." When Ozpin said that link finally agreed. "When Should I start?" Ozpin looked at him. "Do you even know what to do?" Link shook his head. "This will take a while" Ozpin sighed

Weiss was fixing her blade (She just cleaned it and put dust in) when she saw Link passes by angry and oil on his face. "Why is this so hard?!" he yelled. Weiss looked confused then she stuck her nose into Link's business. "What's hard?" Weiss asked, Link responded "Why do you care?" Weiss had no answer "I'm bored" she said. Link didn't like her, and now he saw Her. Weiss saw him look away and she looked "Who's that?" Link said "Stop sticking your nose in my business princess. (Little did he know Midna could hear him)" Midna Wanted to smack Link until she heard someone say "She's an arises not a princess" Weiss looked at her teammate Blake with an angry look. Midna then stopped next to Link "Link just because you can't make a weapon in a day doesn't mean you must be rude!" Link grumbled "Alright mom" Midna saw the two girls next to her "Hello I'm Midna Twilight Queen. And that is Link, whose support to be a nice hero of Hyrule" Link mumbled "She started it." Midna pulled link by the ear. "Those two are weird" said Weiss. "I Agree Ice Queen" said Blake. "Don't call me that" Then Weiss steamed off leaving Blake alone in the room. "Time to go back"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have it almost done." said Link making his weapon (It's a sword so far, He wants it to turn into a shield that he can grab a gun out of it) Ozpin looked at it "What is it supposed to be?" Link looked at him and said "My weapon, I think it looks good." Ozpin looked at him "What happens if it's knocked out of your hands?" Link didn't think of that. "I don't know. I would lose." I could have two daggers that I carry I guess." Ozpin thought about it. "That might work, but do you know how to use daggers?" Link shook his head. "What was that thing called… dust; I could have each dagger have a different kind of dust." Ozpin had left the room so Link was talking to himself. "Thanks old man." Ozpin said "What did you call me?" Link's face sank "I said "Ozpin's such a nice young man." Link said then gulped. Ozpin said "That's what I thought." (Link "fought" Ozpin and he lost big time)

Ruby was outside Ozpin's office when Link came out and ran into Ruby. "Sorry." Link dropped his sword and two daggers. "Are you making weapons? I could help." Ruby was looking at the three weapons on the floor and she had hearts in her eyes and she was drooling over them. "Um… I am, but do you know how to do sword and shields, and daggers?" Ruby was still looking at them. "Fine you can help." Ruby jumped up and hugged (Crushed) Link. "Thank you soooo much!" Blake heard all of this, she grabbed ruby and dragged her off, "I'm sorry about her" Ruby had tears flowing now. "Blake you jerk!" As they left Link sighed. "Thank the goddesses. Now I can make my weapon without any interruptions."

Later in team RWBY's room they were discussing what weapons they could have. "No, no, no you can't use yo-yos as weapons' that wouldn't work at all, even if you put dust in it." Ruby felt a chill run down her spine. "Weird" she mumbled.

In another fanfic many RWBY fanfictions away. "Why do I feel like someone made fun of my yo-yos?" Said Beat a faunas (Half human half wolf). Melody a human, who is Beat's sister, "What are you talking about?" Beat shrugged it off "It's nothing"

(**Read Allegreto's Beacon of hope s/10624151/1/Beacon-of-Hope)**

Yang said to ruby "What's weird?" No-Nothing" Everyone was looking at ruby. "Seriously it's nothing" Weiss shrugged. "Must be tired; I mean the tournament is only two days away" Everyone agreed and fell asleep. Ruby dreamed about Finding a faunas she slightly remembers, then she's making Link's weapon and fighting him

**I would recommend Beacon of hope; it has 12 chapters as of now. I love everyone and its story. If you go tell him I sent you**


End file.
